


The Petals of a Diamond

by sunrisesnowcat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But also they're probably going to be some of my favorite parts, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/F, F/M, First chapter is a rewrite of Jungle Moon but most will be original scenes, Fluff and Angst, I feel bad tagging things that won't show up for a while, I'm adding more tags now I've figured out the tagging system, POV Third Person, This isn't just a compliation, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisesnowcat/pseuds/sunrisesnowcat
Summary: Pink Diamond's story is all scrambled up and twisted around, so this is my best attempt at decoding it, and telling Pink Diamond scenes from her perspective, in order. I will also add a few pieces, and it's not really canon compliant because I really want the diamonds to emerge at different times, but I hope you enjoy! I'm not going to be brushing by her worst moments, but I'm not going to demonize her, either. I will show her as a person, with many facets. I am well aware of the mistakes she makes even by the end of the series, but I think her growth is interesting, and it's not something that everyone sees. This is my attempt to share my interpretation of her arc with the world.
Relationships: Bismuth & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Pink Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Garnet & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & White Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Jungle Moon

It had been about fifty years since Pink Diamond had emerged, thousands of years later than her fellow diamonds. She was in the top section of Yellow’s new moon base, just watching the trees sway and the dropships go by. She was a little bored. She wished she had something more important to do than tailing Yellow and Blue.

Yellow arose from the floor. She had taken the platform from the lower floor up to the dome. Pink was excited to see her, but she was clearly talking to someone, and she didn’t seem happy. “There’ll be no more excuses,” Yellow said. “Get it done. And don’t expect me to look kindly upon this transgression. Embark at once,” she commanded.

“Yellow?” Pink said softly. She smiled. “What is she talking about?” 

Yellow ignored her and strode past. Pink was almost afraid she’d get stepped on. “Yes, I know there’s organic life on this planet,” Yellow said exasperatedly. “It’s an invasion.”

“Hey Yellow!” Pink yelled. “What are you talking about?”

Yellow ignored her. “You will stick to my orders and you will destroy them!” she demanded to the communicator.

“Ugh, I hate it when she ignores me,” Pink said, to no one in particular. Well, she’d have to make Yellow pay attention to her somehow.

Yellow continued talking while Pink juggled, called out to her, and climbed her throne. Pink eventually shoved the communicator away, and asked “Hey, Yellow, what’re you doing?”

“Pink, please, give me a moment,” said Yellow. She picked Pink up and placed her an arm’s length from the throne.

Pink was irritated that Yellow continued to ignore her. If she wanted to be ignored, she could go back to her room on Homeworld. But her irritancies quickly faded as she noticed the landscape outside, and how things moved as Yellow commanded. She was in awe of the beauty of it all, and she wanted to be a part of it.

“Yellow!” she said excitedly. She climbed back up the throne until she was on the arm, where Yellow could clearly see her. “Hey Yellow.” 

“Oh, you’re still here,” Yellow said.

“What’cha doing?” Pink asked.

“I’m commanding the dropships to colonize this planet,” Yellow responded.

Pink’s face lit up. She grinned. “I want to command a dropship!” she exclaimed.

“Well,” said Yellow, “When you have your own colony, you can command whatever you want.”

“I want a colony!” Pink insisted. She realized, now, that the other three diamonds had started colonizing as soon as they emerged, but she was still stuck here, pestering Yellow.

Yellow ignored her, and dialed something on her communicator.

“I want one now!” Pink demanded.

Yellow finished dialing, and the communicator showed a picture of a ship. Pink was enthralled. “Whoa,” she said. “What’s this?” she asked.

“I’m contacting the leader of the fleet.”

Pink grinned. “Let me do it!” Before Yellow could stop her, she started pressing random buttons on Yellow’s communicator. 

Yellow swiftly grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. “Don’t touch that!” Yellow demanded.

“Why not?” asked Pink. “You have so many worlds and I don’t even have one. It’s not fair!” She started stomping and shaking the ground. It seemed to be the only way to get Yellow to actually pay any attention to her. “I want one! I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it! I’m just as important as you!” she pouted. 

Yellow rose to her full height. “Then why don’t you act like it, Pink?”

Pink shut her eyes, trying to think of a way to come back from that, but instead, she slide down Yellow’s throne and clutched her arm. She felt her anger welling up, a feeling she couldn’t ignore or show Yellow or Blue, so instead, she loaded it into the wall, cracking it into a million tiny pieces. She didn’t even care if Yellow gave her a stern lecture about it later. When Pink got a colony, it would be so much better than any colony Yellow ever made. She’d feel so silly that she ever doubted Pink. She’d have hundreds of colonies, White would be so proud of her. But now, all she could do was take a small chunk of Yellow’s world, hoping that one day she’d get her own.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, Yellow and White have a surprise for Pink

Blue stuck her head into Pink’s room. Pink was hanging upside-down. Blue smiled.

Pink saw Blue and smiled back. She fell on the floor. “Hi Blue!” she said excitedly. “Wanna sing with me?”

“No,” said Blue, hardly able to contain her own excitement. “Yellow, White, and I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” asked Pink. “What is it?”

Blue laughed, and beckoned Pink to follow her. “Come find out.”

Blue strode back to Yellow and White, who were waiting in the Palace. Pink had to run to keep up, but she probably would’ve ran even if she didn’t have to.

“Now remember,” Blue said. “Be on your best behavior around White. She won’t let you get away with as much as Yellow and I do.”

“Pfft, I’ll be careful!” Pink said dismissively.

Blue nodded, satisfied, and they made the rest of the way uneventfully.

Blue strode in front of Pink and opened the door. Pink wanted to rush in, but she remembered Blue’s caution and stuck her chin up, trying to seem as formal and proper as possible. She had nearly forgotten how bright White was.

As she stepped into the center of the room, Pink felt rather small, indeed. Even sitting down, Blue and Yellow towered over her, and White, who was even taller than them, had chosen to stand. Pink felt rather nervous, but she tried not to show it. After all, she was a diamond too, wasn’t she?

Two panels opened up in the floor in front of Pink, leaving a circular hole in the ground. A platform raised up from the bottom, rotating as it went. It had a pedestal resting on it, which in turn had a small box resting on it. Once the platform was flat with the ground, the box opened, revealing a pale pink pearl.

“My own Pearl!” Pink exclaimed. She wanted to climb Yellow and Blue and hug them. She wanted to squeal. However, White’s glow was omnipresent, and Pink quickly remembered her manners. “Thank you,” she said, bowing her head. “It is a great honor that you would entrust me with my own Pearl.” She looked up and grinned excitedly.

“Why don’t you take her to your room and customize her?” Yellow said.

Blue nodded. “I’m excited to see what you do with her. I’m sure she’ll be lovely.”

Pink couldn’t contain her excitement for another second. “Thanks, Blue! Thanks, Yellow! Thanks, White!” She quickly grabbed the box containing the pearl and ran off to her room to do as Yellow suggested and customize her Pearl.

When she got to her room, she took her Pearl out of the box and played with the customization options for hours. The options were extensive and contained choices for hair, clothing, face shape, makeup, and many other details. Pink considered making Pearl look just like her, but decided against it.

Finally, Pearl was just like Pink wanted her. Pink grinned and finished, allowing Pearl to form for the first time. Pink bounced on her toes in anticipation.

Pearl formed and looked around herself. She was in a Pink room, but by far the most noticeable thing was Pink Diamond. Pearl somehow knew she was Pink Diamond, and she knew what she was supposed to do.

She diamond-saluted, crossing her arms in front of each other and holding them up. “How can I serve you, My Diamond?” she asked.

Pink squealed. “I’m so happy to meet you!” She grabbed Pearl and hugged her. Pearl was surprised, but let herself get pulled off of the ground by her very enthusiastic Diamond.

Pink set Pearl down and knelt down to be about her height. “I’m Pink Diamond! -but I suppose, it seems you already know that.” She clapped her hands together. “do you want to play?” she asked excitedly.

“Play?” asked Pearl.

Pink looked visibly disappointed. “It’s ok if you don’t want to. It’s not what you’re for, after all.”

Pearl smiled slightly. “I would love to play with you, My Diamond.”

Pink grinned and the light returned to her eyes. “Really?”

Pearl nodded. “What do you want to play, My Diamond?”

“DO you want to – Oh wait! You haven’t seen the palace yet! I have to show you!” Pink said excitedly. Without asking, she grabbed Pearls hand and ran out, dragging Pearl along.

“This is the Pool,” said Pink. “I like to sing at the bottom, and the other diamonds like to guess what I’m singing! It’s lots of fun when they have time. They’re always so busy.” Pink’s smile faded for a moment, before quickly returning. “But now I have you!”

Pearl smiled. “You do, My Diamond.”

“Come on!” said Pink, “There’s still so much to show you!”

Pearl and Pink ran around the palace. Pink didn’t take any care to keep herself in line. This was a special occasion, and besides, she knew from experience that even Yellow and Blue’s gems wouldn’t tattle on _her_. It was one of the perks of being a diamond, she supposed. She wondered for a moment what it must be like to be one of the other gems, without Yellow and Blue constantly ignoring her. But now she had Pearl, so even that wasn’t so bad. She wouldn’t be completely alone.

“So,” Pink asked, once she arrived back into her room. “What did you think of the palace?”

Pearl smiled. “It was lovely, my diamond. I’m very excited to be staying here.”

“I’m so excited to have you here!” said Pink. She was grateful that Pearl seemed to be open to doing things she wasn’t made for. Pink hardly needed an extra status symbol or storage unit, but she longed for company. Yellow and Blue were always so busy, and they never let her do any of the things they did.

She looked out the door of her room wistfully.

“What are you thinking about, my diamond?” Pearl asked.

Pink jumped. “I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m not used to having someone near me. I was just thinking about a colony of my own.”

“A colony?” Pearl asked.

Pink nodded. “Blue and Yellow both have so many, but I don’t have a single planet. It’s so boring sitting in my room all day, and I feel like they don’t trust me. Ugh! Why can’t they see I’m just as worth a colony as they are?” Pink demanded. “Every time I ask about it, they just brush me aside. I can handle it! If they’d just give one to me, I’d prove it to them!”

“You certainly would, My Diamond,” Pearl said. “I’m sorry they don’t think you can handle it.”

“Oh, Pearl,” said Pink. “You shouldn’t have to deal with any of my problems.” She waved her hand to signal it was no big deal and went back to smiling, but this time it was clearly not genuine. “I’m just being overdramatic. That’s what Yellow and Blue say, anyway.”

“Maybe,” said Pearl, “You could plan a ball?”

“A ball?” asked Pink.

“You would be entirely responsible for it. I’m sure the Diamonds would allow you to host one, and they could see that you’re capable of organizing and staying in control of a situation.”

Pink’s grin grew, genuinely this time. “Pearl you’re brilliant! I can have some fun and prove that I am responsible and dignified, plus it’ll be something to do while I wait until I can meet their standards. This is going to be the properest ball ever!”

Pearl giggled. Pink joined her and they fell to the floor laughing together. Pink was so happy to have fun with someone. If she had said they’d make “the properest ball ever” to Yellow or Blue, they’d simply correct her. She always had to do all the work to have fun with them. They could laugh at her, but it wasn’t this easy, and she typically had to cater to their senses of humor, rather than use her own.

She sat up. “So, what should we have at our very proper party?” Pink asked, overenunciating the last three words for emphasis.

“Fancy curtains?” Pearl suggested.

“Fancy curtains,” Pink affirmed. “Big thrones?”

Pearl nodded very seriously. “Big thrones. High ceiling?”

Pink nodded. “High ceiling.” She couldn’t stop herself from laughing at this point. Pearl broke out into a smile as well. This was a very serious ball, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun along the way. She didn’t understand how she’d ever gotten along without Pearl. She’d have to thank Yellow, Blue, and White when she got the opportunity.

“We can’t have a very fancy party for no reason,” said Pink. “Throwing frivolous parties without cause is not what a diamond who wants a colony would do.”

“Are there any colonies that will complete soon?” Pearl asked.

Pink grinned. “Blue’s is set to finish within the next two cycles! Which will give us plenty of time to plan, but we also won’t have to wait forever, I hope she’ll want to come. Typically, she’ll just start on the next one right away.”

“I’m sure she will!” said Pearl. “It’ll be for her!”

Pink looked doubtful. “She might think it’s silly.”

“So, we’ll impress the gems who are there!” said Pearl. “Word will get back to Yellow and Blue, and they’ll want to come to the next one.”

“You think?” Pink asked. Her smile was still unsure, but her eyes shone.

Pearl nodded. “Of course! If they don’t come, we’ll make them wish they did!”

Pink’s shine spread to her smile. “Thank you, Pearl.”

“It’s what I’m for, My Diamond,” Pearl said, but she softly smiled all the same.

Pink stood up. “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s start making arrangements!”


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is nervous about the big ball.

Pink was excited. It was the day before her big, proper ball. She and Pearl had made all sorts of arrangements. It was going to be just the thing to prove that she could handle a colony of her own. Blue, Yellow, and even White were coming! Even if her ball didn’t go as she hoped, it would be good to have a day where it would be hard for them to ignore her.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel nervous as Pearl helped her get ready. If this went wrong, it could just confirm her fellow diamonds’ conviction she couldn’t be trusted with organization, and cement her as “the small, silly one” forever. She hoped not forever. Even if this failed, they’d give her a colony eventually, right? What if they didn’t?

“Pearl, I’m scared,” Pink confessed.

“What is there to be scared of, My Diamond?”

“What if something goes wrong?”

Pearl smiled. “We’ve planned this for almost a cycle. It will be perfect.”

“But what if it’s not?”

“Then we disappoint your fellow Diamonds for less than a quarter of a cycle before they forget all about it.”

“You haven’t seen me mess up around them,” Pink looked at the floor. “They remember.”

“Well, it’s better that you started something than never doing it at all. And if you improve, that will show your progress.”

“But what if they never let me host anything ever again?”

Pearl stood on her toes to try and look Pink in the eyes. “Listen, I know they can be harsh, but the other Diamonds really are fond of you, it seems. I’ve seen Blue Diamond soften around you, and even Yellow Diamond smiles at you when you turn away. Surely, they’d let you host something, even if it’s small. And we can work from there. Plus, I’ll be by your side.”

Pink smiled softly. “Thank you, Pearl.” She sighed. “Well, we can’t delay forever.”

It felt like a matter of moments when Pink was sitting on the big, fancy throne she and Pearl had designed. Pink was sitting up straight, head high, feet on the floor, just as she’d seen Yellow and Blue do. She had to be perfect. This was her one shot.

Just as she started to calm herself down, Blue Diamond’s Pearl appeared from behind the curtains. She was soft-spoken and didn’t often talk. Her hair covered her eyes and her gem was on her chest. “Everyone, prepare yourselves for the overwhelming essence of Blue Diamond,” she said.

A pair of Aquamarines drew back the curtains, revealing Blue Diamond. She glided to the throne, looking quite pleased with the ball. _So far, so good,_ Pink thought.

Next came Yellow. Her pearl introduced her in much the same way, and she strode to the throne. Pink couldn’t read her expression.

Pink’s heart dropped when she saw White’s Pearl. She’d rarely seen her, so she made a note of her appearance, such as how her hair curled around the gem on her forehead before going back in a straight point. White’s Pearl looked harsh, in a way none of the others did. She announced White Diamond and Pink felt apprehension stronger than any nervousness she felt before the start of the ball. Somehow, she supposed White wouldn’t come.

As White made her way to her throne, the court felt a tension go through. Only the highest class of gems were invited, so most of them had seen Yellow or Blue before, but White? Almost none of them had personally seen White Diamond. She was radiant. She shone with a brightness that dwarfed the other diamonds, even if she hadn’t been physically larger. White sat, and the ball began.

As the gems danced below her, Pink felt the urge to join them, to spin in circles with Pearl and have some fun. But this was a proper party to prove she could be responsible. Besides, it was for Blue’s colony. She should follow Blue’s lead.

Pink glanced up at Blue. She was sitting perfectly still, with her head held high and her hands crossed carefully in her lap. Pink looked forward and tried to sit straight and still. It was terribly dull, but it was all worth it if it would show the other three she could be trusted with responsibility.

The jades danced. The ball was long and boring and proper and stuffy. Pink quickly found that the fun was in the planning, not in the party itself. Still, everything had gone perfectly. Pink and Pearl were back in their room.

“I think Blue liked it!” Pink said excitedly. “Everything went great!”

“I’m sure they’ll give you a colony before long, My Diamond,” Pearl said, “Most likely before Blue’s next one.”

“You think?” asked Pink

“I’m sure of it,” said Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters! I just don't think there's enough to expand to make it much longer. Also I got a burn while making cookies, and typing one-handed is tricky! Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's just a slight annoyance for now.


	4. First Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink wants her own colony. She wants it NOW.

Pearl was wrong. Blue’s new colony was already in its seventh cycle, and Pink hadn’t heard a peep about a colony of her own. It seemed the others expected her to be happy with throwing a party every time _they_ completed a colony. Pink was getting tired of waiting. She was going to have to ask.

She flew out to Blue’s colony. Blue was sitting on her throne. She smiled gently when she saw Pink. “Hello, Pink.”

“Hi, Blue!” Pink exclaimed. “How’s the colony coming?”

“It’s going well, want to see?” Blue offered.

Pink would jump at the opportunity any other day. But today, she had a goal. “Blue,” she whined. “I want my _own_ colony.”

Blue laughed, not unkindly. “You’re not ready, Pink.”

“I can plan!” Pink exclaimed. “I can organize, I can sit still and be responsible and-”

“-For thirty minutes.” Blue said sharply. “I do not doubt your abilities, you are a diamond after all. I doubt your perseverance, your willingness to spend twenty-five cycles slowly watching a colony taking shape. It’s stressful, Pink. You should be grateful you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Don’t tell me how I should feel!” Pink exclaimed. “You’re always telling me what I _should_ do, what I _should_ think, what I _should_ say! Why do you get to make all the rules?”

“Pink,” Blue was clearly annoyed at this point. “Yellow, White and I have all agreed to maintain a certain standard of behavior to keep the lower gems looking up to us. Yellow and I actually let you get away with quite a lot.”

Pink crossed her arms. “So you’ll only be happy with me if I’m someone else, some perfect, pretend me you have in your head?”

“Pink, you are wonderful just as you are, but you just need a little more time before you can handle a colony.”

“You’ve been saying that since I emerged!” Pink shouted. “I’m never going to be good enough for you, am I? Even if I could be that perfect, manicured, precise Pink you have in your head, you’d still say I wasn’t ready!” Her voice rose even louder. “I’ll never be ready! You had a colony in the cycle you emerged! You didn’t need more time!”

Blue turned away. “Pink, I’m not going to talk to you when you’re acting like this.”

Pink felt her anger rising in her cheeks. She stomped her foot, sending a shockwave which sent her Pearl flying through the air and nearly knocking Blue off her feet. “If Yellow was angry, you’d listen! You just ignore my emotions because you don’t think I’m important. You think that just because I’m small I’m doomed to be ‘silly little Pink’ forever! I wasn’t made to sit around and throw parties!”

“Enough!” said Blue. “You _aren’t ready_. I will have no more of this nonsense. This type of behavior is precisely why you aren’t ready!”

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you didn’t ignore me!” screamed Pink.

“I wouldn’t ignore you if you acted up to your status! Imagine if a quartz could see you now! It is not like a diamond to throw a tantrum. You’re shaking with anger, you have no composure. If one of my Sapphire started acting like you, she’d be shattered!”

“Is that all I am to you? A lower-ranking gem? We were made to be equals!”

“Pink, I don’t have time for this right now. Go to your room.”

“No!” Pink’s scream once again shook the floor. “I don’t want to!”

Blue stood up. “If I have to pick you up and carry you, I will _not_ be happy.”

Pink shrunk back. She could feel herself deflating, her confidence quickly leaving. “Fine! But I’ll prove myself to you! I’ll earn my colony so soundly, you’ll have no choice but to give it to me!”

“That’s wonderful,” said Blue, clearly paying more attention to the screens than Pink.

“Come on, Pearl, let’s go,” said Pink. Pearl picked herself up from the second shockwave and followed Pink out of the door and back to her room.

Pink slumped to the ground. “It’s not fair,” she muttered. “Yellow, Blue, and White all have dozens of worlds, but they won’t even trust me with a small moon! They make me feel so, so, so… small! I feel like they think I’m nothing!”

“My diamond, you’re everything… to me,” said Pearl. “You treat me with so much kindness, we’ve had so much fun together, you’ve been so responsible.”

“Thanks, Pearl,” said Pink. “I’m glad at least you enjoy my company.”

“From my observations, so do Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, they just express it differently.”

“Pfft,” said Pink. “Yellow pushes me away so quickly whenever I go and visit her.”

“But she always smiles at you when your back is turned,” said Peal.

“She does?” asked Pink.

Pearl nodded. “She really cares for you, I think.”

Pink rolled her eyes, “They still think I’m too worthless for my own colony.”

“I’m sorry, My Diamond, I’m sure you’ll be able to convince them eventually.”

“I don’t want it eventually! I want it _NOW_ !” Pink’s sulking suddenly turned to anger, once again throwing Pearl to the floor. “I shouldn’t have to prove myself over and over and over again just to get what they all have! White didn’t even _need_ anyone’s permission, she just-” Pink flew her hands in the air-”started colonizing! But if I tried to do that, it’d be all ‘Oh, silly Pink, what are you up to now?’ ‘Aww how cute!’ ‘Pink, such bouts of pretend are not suitable for a diamond,’ ‘You should stay put in your room, we’ll tell you when you’re ready.’ I can tell them, I’m ready _NOW!_ They just won’t let me do anything! I’m so paralyzed. If I were still alone, I think I’d be going crazy.”

Pearl sat up. “I’m sure you’d be able to handle it, My Diamond.”

“Maybe they’re right Pearl,” Pink said hopelessly. “Look at the mess I caused.”

Pearl smiled, trying to hide how shaken she was from Pink’s outbursts. If Pink did it again, she’d likely be destabilized. She put her hand on her Diamond’s shoulder. “My Diamond, you are so much more capable than the others think. They can’t see past your kind exterior to your powerful core.”

“I suppose,” said Pink. “I don’t know if it’s worse if I could handle a colony, and they’re keeping it from me, or if I really am so much worse than them and it’d fall apart at the seams.”

“They’re worried about you. If you had a failed colony, White Diamond might not let you have another one, ever.”

“I know but I really think I could handle it. It hurts that they don’t trust me.”

“I may not know how to help with that,” said Pearl, “but Yellow Diamond's colony will be completed soon. It might take your mind off to plan another ball for her. And it would give us an excuse to run around and play.”

Pink smiled. “You always know just what’ll cheer me up, don’t you?”

“I try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really struggling to divorce myself from "a chapter should be at least 2,000 words" and just break when it feels right. Also- I brush past Pink knocking Pearl over not because it's not a big deal, but because Pink doesn't think it's a big deal. Ahh I have a lot of cool plans and parallels planned! mmph hope y'all had happy holidays, whatever you celebrate, or just a happy December. It's near the end of 2020! It's been a lot to make through.


End file.
